Aubrey McNeal
Aubrey Lynn McNeal (b.October 18, 2005) is a sixth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is a muggleborn and an only child of Christopher McNeal and Anastasia McNeal (nee Jones). She has started attending Hogwarts in the year of 2017 and caught on quite quickly with the whole magic ordeal and fell in love with the wizarding world. She became a prefect in her fifth year and is hoping to become the Head Girl in her seventh year. Biography Family Lineage Birth and Childhood Aubrey was born on October 15, 2006 in Rome, Italy. However, her father is from England and her mother is an American (she’s an FBI agent that works at the London, England office). Her parents happened to be visiting Rome when she was born. However, Aubrey likes to say that she is Italian because of the place where she was born. Soon after Aubrey was born the new family had gone back to London, England to begin raising their new daughter. Aubrey is an only child even though often her parents had thought of having another child, they had soon found out that Aubrey's mother was unable to have anymore children. So instead they focused as much attention as possile on the young girl, that often people would say she was spoiled. She thought it was because of the fact that they were jealous that her parents actually wanted to do things with her as Aubrey was never one to get everything that she wanted. When she was five she attended Ilford Grammar School and was one of the more athletic students in her class, excelling in soccer and track. Signs of Magic It was when Aubrey was six that she showed her first sign of magic. She had been running around on the deck at her parents place and had jumped off, her parents feared for their daughter's saftey, but the next thing they knew she was floating softly down to the ground. Finding out that She's a Witch On the summer before she would be starting at Rokeby Secondary school a witch had shown up at her place to tell her that she was a witch and give her, her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. She was very excited when she got the letter, but her parents couldn’t believe it at first. After they had gone to Diagon Ally and seen everything, they finally believed it and agreed to let her go. Now they are very proud to have a witch in the family. First Diagon Alley Trip Education at Hogwarts First Year Aubrey was at first scared to go to Hogwarts. She knew that she couldn't tell any of her old friends from her Muggle school about being a witch and instead they thought she was getting sent to a private boarding school for a better education. Before she had gotten on the Hogwarts Express for he first time her father had reassured her that there was nothing wrong with her being different and that they still and always will love her. This had brought Aubrey's spirits up as her father aways did for her and she felt even braver as she entered the Hogwarts Express for the first time. On the Hogwarts Express she met Rose Weasley and Albus Potter, two cousins that are quite close with each other. She immediately got along with both of them and taught her about the many things of the Wizarding World, such as the candy when the lady with the candy cart had came by. It was on this first trip that she had came to dislike Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans as she had chosen a few of the more disgusting flavors, but at the same time she found her loved for pumpkin pasties. The three of them had tried out many different spells with their new wands that they had aquired not too long ago and Aubrey enjoyed hearing the many tales of their big family. Once they had gotten to Hogwarts the three of them road in a boat together with another student to the grand castle. Aubrey was amazed by how huge and amazing it looked in the moonlight. She coudln't wait to getinside of the castle and find out what House she would be sorted into. She sure hoped that she would get sorted into the same house as Albus and Rose since she was already friends with them. She had lined up with the many differnt first years, waiting to get sorted and she got sorted before before Albus and Rose and the Sorting Hat had shouted out that she belonged in Gryffindor. She of course made her way to the Gryffindor table and was soon joined by Rose; however, Albus had been sorted into Slytherin. Aubrey found out just how much more she loved magic over the course of the year from all of her classes. She met many people including all of the Potters and Weasleys that were currently attending Hogwarts, she was instantly accpeted with them, with James Potter acting like an older brother to her and she became quite close friends with James's best friend Frank Longbottom. It was also during her first year that Aubrey discovered her fear of flying. During their first Flying lesson Aubrey had lost control of her broom and ran right into a tree, breaking her right arm and right ankle, she has never picked up a broom since. Despite her fear of flying, Aubrey fell in love with Quidditch. She loved watching all of the games and was always seen cheering for Gryffindor. She secretly wanted to make a cheerleading team, but she realized that the magical folk don't do that, so instead she went all out with cheering and always dressed up for the games. Because of how much she involved herself with Quidditch she was aked by Proffessor Longbottom if she would like to become the commenter for Quidditch next year as the one at the time was in their seventh year, of course Aubrey instantly said yes. Not a whole lot of more events happened during her first year at Hogwarts. She did quite well in classes and her and Rose became best friends and were really close by the end of the year. Second Year The summer before Aubrey’s second year was the first time she had ever been to a wizard home. She had gone to The Hovel not too long before the start of her second year as she had spent some time with her parents and went to visit Rome, Italy again. She had always loved it there and she kind of half wished she could run into a witch or wizard there so she could see what Italian Wizards and Witches were like. She had an amazing time at The Hovel and got too meet the rest of the Weasley and Potter clan finding out that both Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter would be starting their first year at Hogwarts and they were the youngest of the clan. She instantly got along with everyone and this was when she had first met Scorpius Malfoy as well, only briefly though as it seemed that Albus and Scorpius didn’t stick around the whole time, but she was fine with that as she got to hang out with her best friend. Upon getting on the Hogwarts Express for her second year, Aubrey was perhaps even more excited than in her first year to go back to Hogwarts. She missed being around magic and wished that she was allowed to use magic during the Holidays, but apparently young witches and wizards weren’t allowed to use magic outside of school until they were seventeen. Not a whole lot had happened during Aubrey’s second year. She continued with the same classes as in her first year and it was her first year of commenting on the quidditch matches. She still didn’t try flying again as she wanted to avoid it as much as possible. Her second year went by quite quickly, but she enjoyed it none-the-less. Third Year Before the summer of Aubrey’s third year she had spent most of the summer Holiday at The Hovel because her parents had decided to have a second honeymoon and travel around Asia together. Aubre y didn’t mind that they went without her, she was sure that her parents would love to spend a summer on a trip where it was just the two of them, plus there was the fact that Aubrey got to spend time with the Potter and Weasley clan. Before her parents had left though, they had given her a black kitten that she had named Ebon. She was quite excited to get one and surprised at the same time that her owl, Snowy, got along well with Ebon, that had made her even happier. She soon found just how playful her new pet was as it often got into things that it shouldn’t have, but she still loved him. Aubrey headed off to Hogwarts again for her third year, but this year she would be taking on three new subjects, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies. This was the year that she found her love for Ancient Runes and decided to become a magical Archeologist so that she could travel the world, she did after all love traveling. Muggle Studies was perhaps her easiest class and that was only because Aubrey was a muggleborn. Other than new classes and hanging out with friends, there wasn’t much that happened during Aurbey’s third year, other than the fact that the teachers seemed to be hounding them about their O.W.L.s that they had to take in their fifth year. Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year After Hogwarts Physical Description Personality and Traits Cheerful Optimistic Brave Peppy Loyal Friendly Day Dreamer Creative Defensive Outgoing Magical Abilities and Skills Possessions Wand Snowy Owl Black Cat Prefect Badge Relationships Family Christopher McNeal : Christopher: '"''Just remember even though you're different from us, your mum and I will always love you." : '''Aubrey: "I love you too dad. I promise to try my best at the new school!" : —'Aubrey right before she gets on the Hogwarts Express the first time. Christopher McNeal is Aubrey's father and is a muggle dentist. Aubrey is quite close with her father and actually helps at his office during the summer by being a part-time receptionist. Christopher is always curious as to what his daughter learns while she is at Hogwarts and whenever she is home for the Holidays he always has her show what she's learned, well what she coudl without using actualy magic from her wand. He can't wait to see her during the next Holiday so that she can actually perform spells for him. Anastasia McNeal Anastasia McNeal is Aubrey's mother. She is an American FBI agent that works out of the London, England office. Aubrey actually had thought of becoming an FBI agent before she found out that she was a witch; however, her mother wanted her more involved in sports and that was why Aubrey played Soccer and Track in the Muggle Schools. When it was found that Aubrey was a witch, her mom was a bit sad to not see her daughter to grow up to be a soccer start. But when her mother found out about Quidditch, she wanted her daughter to be a Quidditch Player. She was a bit upset to find that Aubrey became scared of flying so right before her sixth year she decided to buy Aubrey a the new Nimbus broom and asked her to get over her fear of flying. Rose Weasley Rose Weasley and Aubrey met on the train right before the start of their first year. The two of them had been best friends ever since and were quite happy to get sorted into Gryffindor together. They study together often, however Rose is usually seen to study more than Aubrey is. Now in their sixth year Rose is going to be helping Aubrey out with her fear of flying. Albus Potter James Potter Franklin Longbottom Scorpius Malfoy Lily Potter Alice Longbottom Augustus Longbottom Likes Dislikes Etymology '''Aubrey '''is the Norman French form of the Germanic name ALBERICH. As an English masculine name it was common in the Middle Ages, and was revived in the 19th century. Since the mid-1970s it has more frequently been given to girls, probably because of its similarity to ''Audrey. '''Lynn is from an English surname which was derived from Welsh llyn "lake". Before the start of the 20th century it was primarily used for boys, but it has since come to be more common for girls. In some cases it may be thought of as a short form of LINDA or names which end in lyn or line. McNeal is a variation of McNeil, which means "son of Neil" in Gaelic. Behind the Character Hilary Duff is the play by for Aubrey McNeal and Kassy is the creator if Aubrey McNeal. Category:Gryffindors Category:Muggleborns Category:Prefects